bnha_fanon_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaneko Nise
|romaji = Kaneko Nise |alias = Bubblenaut (バブルナウト Baburunauto) |birthday = July 21 |age = 16 |gender = Male |height = 181 cm. ( 5'11") |weight = 76 kg. |hair = Blue |eye = Icy Blue |bloodtype = A- |quirk = Bubble |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Maria Schwarzstein (Mother) Kaneko Yuuichiro (Father) Kaneko Takahiro (Grandfather) |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |fightingstyle = Hand-to-Hand Combat, Long-range Combat |voice = }} |Kaneko Nise}}, also known as Koneko '''by some of his peers, is one of the students in Class 2-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Nise is a young man described as being pretty, tall and nimble. He has long, fluffy, wavy and somewhat wild blue hair which reaches his thighs. There are two white barettes on each side of his head. He has taken a liking to his own hair so he refuses to cut it. He also has icy blue eyes, which can also be seen as milky blue in appropriate lighting. Under his left eye there is a small beauty mark, which is also his distinguishable trait. No matter the outfit, Nise always makes sure to wear specially-made gloves and boots at all times whenever he is out in public or at school. However, he takes some liberties with this if he is in a public bath, a beach or in his own house. His overall build can be seen as somewhat effeminate with the clothes, however he does have some muscle. The strongest parts of his body are the legs. Personality When he is at school, Nise can be described as a mischievous lad; also earning the reputation of being the chaotic element of 2-B, which has been jokingly nicknamed the Order Class. He is especially mischievous when in the company of his two closest friends, Sashihara Juurou and Inenomori Youichirou, with whom he plays innocent pranks in the form of surprise bubbles. Ín combat however, his cheerful and mischievous personality is somewhat diminished. Due to the nature of his quirk, he is able to fool his enemies into either bursting the bubbles, which may contain a hazardous liquid, or not popping the bubbles at all. Only in this cse is he a skilled actor. Quirks and Abilities : Nise's quirk, which bears some similarity to the quirk of the Pro Hero . Although in the case of Nise, his bubbles are not filled with an aroma he has smelt before like in the case of the aforementioned Pro Hero. His quirk allows him to use any liquid without fail as a weapon, forming bubbles out of his mouth. The bubbles he creates can be used as platforms, projectiles, or even containment units in themselves. Depending on the amount of liquid intake, the bubbles may vary in size. He can also grab the bubbles without bursting them at any given moment. The bubbles he creates do not have a specific color, making it difficult for anyone to guess what liquid is inside, or at least a hint of the property of the bubble. When distracted enough, however, the color of the bubble might change to show his mood: blue for sadness, red for anger, green for irritation, yellow for happiness and black for despair. Whenever the bubble is used as a containment unit, it is to be noted that the outside of the bubble is vulnerable to drastic falls or quick-moving sharp objects. It is impossible to escape from the bubble by oneself, unless the creator of the bubble is distracted enough to create an imperfect bubble which would leave some sort of weak spot to hit in order to escape from the containment. He can still feel the opponent's tries to get out, like cuts, punches or explosions, although by a minor degree. He is immune to any liquid and its effects, however he cannot eat solid objects to make the bubbles. Any solid he ingests takes effect immediately in the form of overdose or long-term intake symptoms, be it a fruit or a poisonous leaf. This issue was fixed later on, however not completely. He will still receive mild symptoms of overdose of any solid he consumes. He also cannot make bubbles our of extreme temperature liquids for too long, since it would cause a major organ collapse at worst and a stomachache at best. Adding to the list of cons of this quirk is the fact that although his insides are immune to the liquids used by the student, his skin and eyes are not. Therefore he needs to use protection at all times when handling most liquids. Moves * : A seríes of bubbles fired in rapid succession. The contents may vary, but usually the rate of fire is quick enough to cause damage. * : Nise creates a long bubble and keeps the bubble in this shape somewhat to hit the enemy while he is maneuvering. * : He is capable of engulfing any opponent in a big enough bubble, or contain only certain parts of their bodies. He can also grab a preexisting bubble and slam dunk his opponent inside of it to keep an element of surprise. * : The Kaneko Clan's genetic quirk. It allows its user to breathe under any liquid for a long time, although training is necessary to enlarge the time limit. Although most commonly used for rescue operations by other representatives of the clan, it can also be used for stealth missions or to withstand a few torture methods. Overall Abilities: He takes great pride in his most used quirk, Bubble, however he prefers to use hand-to-hand combat to keep the bubbles and their contents for a more crucial moment. He is the most confident about his kicks. Physical Abilities: Nise is quick on his feet. He likes to run about, so he has built up more than enough stamina. Nise is also very agile, which he uses the most while he jumps from bubble to bubble during fights or while performing evasive maneuvers. He is also somewhat of an acrobat, performing quite a few feats as he battles. Instinct: Although he is intelligent enough to figure out opponents after fighting them for a while, he mostly relies on his gut feeling, which is almost never wrong. He knows when it is the best time to fold and get his way out of trouble. Deceit: A useful ability Nise has been training for a while, which allows him to fool his opponent into believing Nise's facade. He does this mainly to assure the opponent that the bubble is harmless or otherwise deadly, resulting later on to be the opposite. It is difficult to know when is he lying, but a handful of people who know him better know to keep their guard up. Equipment *'Barrettes '''At first they were only gifts from his mother for graduating from middle school, but they were eventually modified to be part of his hero costume and for common use. The modifications include a portable set of visor and gas mask to avoid any accidents when using his quirk. To use the visor only, Nise needs to press on both barrettes once. For the gas mask only, they have to be pressed twice, and for both they have to be pressed three times in succession. To take them off, he has to press the barrettes for longer. The visor also serves as a sort of portable computer, which he uses to check on the status of his teammates if needed and the amount of bubbles at his disposal. *'Gloves Specially made gloves that had been modified a few times due to the development of his own quirk. Not only does it allow Nise to grab his bubbles to either throw them at his opponent or trap the opponent in one of his bubbles, but they also shield him from any effects given by the liquids. A safety measure he refuses to take off save for a few places. *'Boots '''Just like with the gloves, they have been modified a few times before as his quirk developed. They can withstand any and all corrosive liquids as well as allow Nise to stand on bubbles for use as a platform as well as kick the bubbles into an opponent for either containment measures or as a projectile. *'Backpack 'A metallic backpack used while in his hero costume to safely transport bottles of liquid that he plans to use in a battle. All of the bottles are contained in separate containers inside, and all of them are black in color so that no one aside from Nise knows what liquid is he taking, which is part of Nise's surprise strategy. Extreme temperature liquids like liquid lava, liquid gold or liquid nitrogen have another separate compartment of its own to prevent any sort of leaking. Trivia *He forms a Pun Duet with his best friend and classmate, Youichirou, to the dismay of their other best friend, Juurou. They both like to joke about and throw as many puns and bad jokes as possible, angering or downright annoying their friends in the process. *In earlier designs, Nise was portrayed as a trouble student with an Inversion Quirk, which allowed him to invert capabilities of quirks. He was also the son of a villain, which further deepened his troublemaker nature. This however was scrapped and Nise was completely redone. *Likewise, the Kaneko Clan was a clan of villains in the earlier designs, with Yuuichirou (Nise’s dad), becoming the prominent figure in Nise's life as the villain father. This too was scrapped and the clan is now dedicated to rescue and support heroes with liquid related quirks, most notably water. Yuuichirou is now a swimming coach by day and a hired hitman by night. *When he was in middle school he did not like showing off his quirk, thinking that it was dangerous, which led to some students mocking him and telling him to drink bleach. Out of spite, he did as the students told, later shooting bleach-filled bubbles at his bullies. This action made the bullying stop and Nise began showing his deceitful nature more. *His surname, Kaneko, contains the kanji for "gold" (金) and "child" (子), while his given name contains the kanji for "virtue" (仁) and "current" (瀬). *His first name, "仁瀬", is homophonous to "偽", which means fake. This would mostly allude to his deceitful nature and his lying tactic to disguise his bubbles. *His nickname is '''Kitten '(子猫 Koneko), as a playful gesture. It can be perceived as a mishearing of his surname, Kaneko. The nickname also reflects his curious and playful nature. *He's ranked 10th in the , 5th in the , as well as 3rd in Class 2-B's midterm grades. *His favorite food are different varieties of noodles, more notably soba and ramen. His least favorite food is the specially crafted plasma he had to ingest for all of his life until his surgery after the midterm exams. *He likes to call his fellow students by nicknames ending with the suffix "-cchi", like it's in the case of Juurou ( Sacchi ), Youichirou ( Inemocchi ), Akihiro ( Acchi ). This however does not apply to his teachers or elder representatives of his family, whom he respects. *His favorite subject is English, at which he has the best grades. His least favorite subject is History. *He knows English, Japanese and German, the latter being used while visiting his mother. Gallery Credits This character was created by [https://twitter.com/shiro_kanii '''Orionis]'.'__STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 2-B